


The Legendary Super adventures

by mi9999



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Female Antagonist, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Gay Sex, Gen, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Strap-Ons, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi9999/pseuds/mi9999





	1. Adventure start!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Super Mario or The Legend Of Zelda, they belong to their respective creators.

**A/N:** This time, I'm trying a cross-over of two other widely popular series.

Sorry for sloppy work and please tell me what you liked, didn't like or what I could do better.

 

 

 

Ch.1 Adventure start!

 

 

Princess Peach Toadstool was sitting across from her oldest girlfriend and fellow whore, Pauline, painting each others' toes.

"There we are, I am finished." Peach told her.

"So am I, Peach." Pauline smiled, kissing her toes and making her moan.

They both took off the rest of their clothes while making out. Pauline gently stroked Peach's dick as the _Mushroom Kingdom's_ Princess did the same for _New Donk city's_ Mayor.

Pauline then got between her girlfriend's legs and started to suck on the shaft.

Peach gasped as she held onto the other woman's head.

_"Oh! Fuck! Pauline, I love you!"_

Hearing this, said woman took the rest of Peach's 12" cock down her throat while her bare feet were swinging behind her.

The door opened and in walked the Mario bros., Mario and Luigi.

"Hello, Mario and Luigi!" Peach moaned out as a pair of eyes appeared on top of Mario's cap. "Oh and Cappy, too! Which reminds me, I never asked why he turned into your hat."

"Hey, Princess and Mayor! Well, when Bowserta kidnapped you to try and marry you, I was thrown off the airship and my original hat landed inside the propellers and shredded it to bits. Cappy snatched what he could and said he wanted to replace it so he could help me save you and in return I helped him save Tiara, too."  
  
"I'm, _oooh_ , sorry to hear that. If I'd have known, I'd have made you more to keep in your closet."

"Which is why I didn't tell you right away, I knew you were going to make me and Luigi more, eventually, so we wouldn't run out." Mario laughed and Luigi joined him.

"You know me too well, don't you? So well, in fact, that I keep saying you're both allowed to call me Peach and you haven't."

"Sorry, Pri- _Peach_ , force of habit." Luigi said, blushing.

"It's okay, just remember, you're heroes in this world and heroes get privileges that most do not:Like fucking every inhabitant of this world and space, _including_ the royalty and their servants!" The Princess said, right before she exploded in Pauline's throat.

The Mayor swallowed, stood up and addressed the brothers, huge tits swaying, hypnotically.

"Same goes for me and _New Donk city_. I have also said you both can stop using my title, my name's Pauline!"

"Again, force of habit...sorry." Mario answered, this time.

"Well, I have to go, the city isn't going to run itself." Pauline said.

"Why don't you step down from being the Mayor and move into our castle?" Peach said.

"I want to, really, I just don't know who'll lead while I'm here. Plus, I sing at yearly festivals."

"I'm sure you can find someone to take your place for both." Luigi reassured her.

"I do have a twin sister that will be interested in the jobs. She's a fierce but loving individual and she can sing as well as I can."

"Perfect! You can use my cell to call her and let her know."

"Thank you, Peach but I brought mine with me in case I needed it." Pauline padded over to her coat pocket, drew out a pink phone and dialed her sister's number.

It rang for two seconds before a voice answered.

_"Hello? Paulet residence, Francine speaking."_

"Francine, it's Pauline, I need to talk to you about those dream jobs you wanted."

_"What about them?"_ The voice asked.

"I'm giving them both to you, I'm going to be moving to the _Mushroom Kingdom_ after I tell the city that you're taking over."

A squeal was heard, Pauline tore her phone away from her ear as she flinched and giggled. "I take it that means you accept them?"

_"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ Francine said.

"You're welcome, I'll be over to inform them, soon. Kisses, love you."

_"Love you, too, kisses!"_

Pauline hung up and grinned.

"Now I just need to get to _New Donk city_ to tell my people I'm resigning and my twin will replace me."

"We can hop on the _Odyssey_ and go in style." Cappy told her.

"Thank you, I appreciate the offer."

"You're welcome."

The Princess and Mayor soon re-dressed in tank tops, shorts and flip-flops before Pauline put her coat and hat back on while carrying the pink purse Mario got her for her birthday.

 

Soon enough, they landed in _New Donk city_ and spotted a woman that looked exactly like Pauline, who was even dressed the same.

_"Pauline/Francine!"_ Both shouted together before running toward each other and kissing.

I've missed you, my dear sister." Pauline said.

"Same here, hasn't been the same since you left."

"I am sorry if I worried you."

"it's okay, people have just wondered where their Mayor has been."

"I will explain, now."

"I've already called a city meeting for you." Francine told her twin.

"Thank you." Pauline answered.

"Of course."

Pauline then walked up to the podium and delivered her speech, which by the end had everyone wishing her the best and promising to treat her sister with the respect they'd shown her.

"Two last things before I head to my house to pack my things..." With that, Pauline remote lowered the camera so that the TV behind her had a perfect view of the tops of her feet and then raised it back up so she could raise her shirt.

"Remember the whores my sister and I are!"

Cheers and wolf whistles at these actions and then she stepped down so her twin could speak.

"I've shown you and Cappy where my house is, I trust you remember?" She asked Mario and Luigi.

"I remember." Mario answered and Luigi copied his answer.

 

 

_In another universe_

A young teen girl woke up to an alert from her friends Midna, Saria, Ilia and Princess Zelda:Portals were appearing all over _Hyrule_ and even _Lorule_!

She put on her cap, skirt, tunic, finger-less gloves, the _True_   _Master sword_ and _Hylian_ shield before she stepped out of her house, barefoot and was consumed by the light emitted, along with a vast number of others.

 

**A/N:** Yes, this will be another sex and humor fic mixed with adventure.

Paulet is pronounced _Paul-ay_.


	2. When worlds collide

_Previously on The Legendary Super adventures..._

_In another universe_

_A young teen girl woke up to an alert from her friends Midna, Saria, Ilia and Princess Zelda:Portals were appearing all over Hyrule and even Lorule!_

_She put on her green cap, skirt, tunic, brown finger-less gloves, the True Master sword and Hylian shield before she stepped out of her house, barefoot and was consumed by the light emitted, along with a vast number of others._

 

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _**Super Mario**_ or _**The Legend Of Zelda**_ , sadly!

**A/N:** I updated the last chapter with a few fixes and details I forgot to put the first time like Linkle's cap for her outfit.

I also changed Bowser to Bowserta, another futa that will make her first appearance here.(Yes, I love using futas in all of my fics.)

 

 

 

 

  
Ch.2 When worlds collide

 

 

 

 

  
Linkle opened her eyes, moaning from the slight headache she had gotten.

She held her head and felt it in a few places, noticing her cap was gone.

"Here, it flew off when you landed." Another girl's voice she recognized as Saria's told her then said head-wear came into view followed by the concerned face of her best friend.

"Thank you, Saria." Linkle said, taking her cap and placing it back on her head.

"You are welcome." The forever young teen said.

Linkle stood up and got a look at Saria, the other girl had green hair, a green tunic, a green skirt, large tits, a large cock and pointed ears, the last five details just like her own. She was also barefoot. "Are you injured?"

"No, I am fine, thank you, how are you?"

"I have a small headache but I have lived through worse... _much worse_." Linkle responded, giggling and Saria joined her.

They stopped after a minute and turned serious. "Where do you think we are?" Saria asked.

"I do not know but I am sure it is not our own world." Linkle answered.

"Mistress, my calculations show you are 100% correct." A feminine voice answered and then revealed herself to be Fi who was, as always, completely naked, along with an equally naked Ilia.

Before anyone could respond, moaning sounds came from the bushes nearby.

They checked and what they saw made all their cocks harden:Zelda was facing toward them on her hands and knees, with a turtle, who had a green shell attached to her and bare feet, thrusting away and Zelda's cock was swinging back and forth.

_"Zelda! Hold on, I'll save you!"_

"No! If you even _THINK_ of trying to stop her from fucking me, you will get no pay!" She moaned.

_"Well, exuuuuuse me, Princess!"_

At this point, Zelda forced Linkle's head down to deepthroat her massive erection. "I wish you'd stop saying that!" Zelda rocked in and out of Linkle's throat as Saria watched her secret crush's ass.

Saria couldn't stand it for long before she stripped off her tunic and skirt, lifted Linkle's and rammed her thick dick into her friend's ass.

Linkle's eyes widened for a second before she felt extreme pleasure and closed them, just letting her friends fuck her holes.

The heroine then felt something hard and wet against her soles and she automatically started moving them.

The thing fucking her feet was a small, brown, mushroom-shaped monster with fangs, she also had a large dick, tits and bare feet.

"This whore's ass is loose!" The turtle said. "Hey, Goombara, you should try this!"

" _Oooooh!_ Move so I can get some!" The mushroom being said.

Kooparia slid out of Zelda and moved so her girlfriend could have her turn, muttering about rude whores.

"I heard that, slut!" Goombara teased back before she jumped on top of Zelda and rammed her thick cock into the recently vacated hole, causing a loud moan to come out of Zelda.

As Goombara was having her way with Zelda, Linkle was happily sucking the cock of Kooparia while getting fucked by the newest arrival:Hilda, Princess of Lorule as she got fucked by a plant's cock.

Said plant had large tits that swung wildly with each thrust she made into Lorule's Princess and she was totally on display like the others.

"Petals the Piranha Plant! Glad you could make it!" Kooparia moaned out.

Linkle picked up the turtle and slammed her down on her cock, making both moan, loudly.

"Glad to be here, I just came from Kameka's room." The now identified Petals said.

"I bet she used her magic on you, didn't she?" Goombara asked as she then fucked Zelda's feet.

"Fifth time today!" Petals grumbled. "Turned me into a fleshlight and rammed her cock into me."

The Goomba and Koopa giggled at their girlfriend's frustration.

Hilda spoke up "Oh, you poor thing, take it out on my ass."

An evil grin spread over the fanged mouth of the plant before she reared back and started pounding Hilda with every ounce of power she had, which, being a mutated Piranha plant, was extensive.

"Ooh, fuck, yes! Give me all you can dish out! I can take it!" Hilda screamed, already close to cumming.

"Damn, this bitch is a slut for force." Goombara commented.

"Ever since I was a girl!" Hilda answered, this caused Kooparia to jump onto the reverse Zelda's face and fuck her throat just as hard as Petals was doing her ass.

All of a sudden, a large monster with a spiked shell on her back and a spiked tail flew down in a red hovercraft that had a clown's face.

Immediately, the three stopped fucking their captives, pulled out, stood in a line and saluted the beast.

'Who do you think you are, stopping them from fucking us?" Zelda had the balls to ask.

"Do shut up, won't you? I'm their Queen, Bowserta and you would do well to remember it." Bowserta responded in an English accent as she stepped out of the clown car, revealing large tits and an equally large cock.

"Your vileness!" The minions said at the same time.

"Report:Who are these retched humans?"

"They came from portals that opened up, your highness." Goombara told her.

"We have no need for more travelers getting in our way, we already have enough on our plate with those stupid Mario bros. _Seize them!_ "

"Yes, mistress!"

With that, the three started to run toward the group and only Zelda and Hilda were taken, the others managed to run too fast until they came up to a grand castle.

"Halt! State your business!" A nude guard ordered as she stood on edge.

"Please, we ask for help! A giant monstrous turtle with a smaller turtle, both had green shells but the larger one had spikes on it, a small brown mushroom shaped thing and a huge plant with a red head and white dots has captured two of our friends and we managed to escape!" Linkle explained.

The guard's eyes widened but before she could say anything a blonde woman who had nothing but a crown on came out with her dick and tits swaying, hypnotically.

"What seems to be the issue, Kristina?"

"Princess, this girl says that Bowserta, a Koopa, a Goomba and a Piranha Plant took two of their friends captive." The now identified Kristina answered.

"Oh, my! I am terribly sorry to hear that, we must rescue them." Peach said.

"Thank you, your help is greatly appreciated, miss." Saria piped in.

"Think nothing of it, I try and help out anyone that needs it. I am Peach, the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom."

"I am Linkle, this is Saria, Fi, Ilia and Midna." The heroine said, pointing out her friends when she said their names.

"I have heard of those names in fairy tales, they tell of a young girl who adventured through many quests to save many a land, one called _Hyrule_ and an island in the sky called _Skyloft_."

"I assure you, those stories are not fairy tales, I have saved those lands and _Skyloft_ more times than I can count on both hands and feet." Linkle said.

"In this world they are. None of you existed before your appearance today." Peach explained.

" _Mamma mia!_ What's goin' on here?" A short pudgy man that had a large, fat dick with equally large balls and wearing only a cap that had a red 'M' in a white circle between two eyes that kept disappearing as it blinked asked.

"Oh, Mario! It is terrible! Bowserta, a Koopa, a Goomba and a Piranha plant have kidnapped a couple friends of these people, we must help save them!"

"We will, Peach, Luigi just got done showering. I told him to come find me as soon as he finished dressing, so we could unclog your toilet. We'll explain to him and then we'll go."

"We'll also take Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, a Toad, Toadette and some Yoshis." Peach said.

"What are Yoshis?" Linkle asked. "Also, what's a Toad and Toadette?"

"They are a species of dinosaur that get mistaken for dragons because they can breathe fire and fly for brief periods of time under certain conditions." Peach answered. "A Toad is one of the Mushroom folk that live in my Kingdom and Toadette is the only female one."

"One female Mushroom in a Kingdom of male ones, how does she survive?" Ilia asked.

"Same way I and Bowserta's minions do:With our asses, cocks, tits and feet."

"You are the Princess of the land, surely you do not need to stoop so low as to do that?" Fi asked.

"Is it low if I do everything I can to ensure my Kingdom is happy and prosperous? Besides, I am a willing whore, I love being used at anyone's whim!" Peach giggled.

"Oh! I guess if you want it that way, we do not need to worry." Saria added.

"No but I appreciate your concerns, thank you." The Mushroom Princess smiled, which was returned by the others.

" _Holy Spamoni!_ What's goin' on, here?" A new voice asked.

They all turned in the direction it came from and saw a tall man wearing the same thing as Mario only his cap was green, had a green 'L' inside the white circle and there were no eyes. He also had a longer and thinner cock with low hanging balls.

"Hey Luigi, these are Linkle, Saria, Midna, Ilia and Fi. As Peach said, I'm Mario and this is my younger brother, Luigi. They ran into Bowserta with some of her minions and two of their friends were kidnapped so we're going to save them."

"You gotta stop volunteerin' us to rescue people, Mario." Luigi said.

" _It wasn't me this time!_ Peach did it for us...I just agreed with her." Mario defended as Peach blushed. "Besides, you know that we Marios never leave anyone in trouble."

"Yeah, you're right, it's not right if we don't at least try to save them. Sorry, you just know how I get with dangerous shit." Luigi answered.

"Yeah, I know but don't worry, we'll protect each other along the way, like we always do." Mario said.

"Yes, all of us can also use magic to aid the group should we need it." Linkle told them. "Though mine and Saria's is more limited than Fi and Midna's, it is still useful. I also have the power to transform into a beast at will and my sword can produce blades of light called _Skyward Strikes_."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better!" Luigi answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, too bad it wasn't under better conditions."

The dimension travelers greeted Luigi back.

"Wait, that Bowserta thing mentioned they had enough on their plate with the Mario bros., I assume she meant you two?" Saria asked.

"Yeah, that's us, Mario Mario and Luigi Mario." The older one told her, proudly. "Whenever she causes trouble, we, along with Toads, Toadette and Yoshis, are there to stop her."

"It was mainly you, though, Mario. All I normally do is whimper." Luigi said, ashamed.

"True, but you did show your bravery several times, don't knock yourself down." Peach put in. "Especially when it's both Daisy and I in trouble." She added with a wink, which caused him to blush, making her giggle and kiss him on the mouth.

"May I inquire as to why one of their caps has eyes and the other does not?" Fi asked.

Just then, Mario's hat turned into something resembling a ghost with a hat for a head.

"That's why, this is Cappy. My original hat got wrecked when I tried to prevent Peach from getting kidnapped by Bowserta so she could marry her. He found what he could of it and offered to repair it with himself so we could both rescue Peach and his sister, Tiara, who combined with Peach's crown. They both wanted to stay with us, so we accepted."

As Mario told the dimension travelers this, a pair of feminine eyes appeared on said crown before reverting to her ghostly form and a tiara around her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, sexy ladies." Cappy said, making four of the five blush.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances." Tiara said before both returned to their friends' heads as their headwear.

The five girls relayed their own greetings to them.

"I see that Fi did not blush when Cappy called her sexy." Peach noted, causing Linkle, Saria and Midna to giggle.

"It is hard to get her to react to anything:This is one of the things I know will get something out of her." Linkle sat on her ass, raised her feet to the guide's cock and started giving her a footjob.

Fi held her own for ten minutes before she gave in and started moaning while grabbing Linkle's feet, moving them at her own pace, which ended in a huge load all over them.

"A foot fetish? I did not expect that but it is hot!" Peach said, staring at the cum-covered toes with lust-filled eyes.

"Yes, I was bathing in a river during my Skyloft adventure and she saw me washing my body, paying close attention to my tits, cock and feet. Would you like to clean them, Princess?" Linkle asked, raising the toes to her after noticing the gaze.

"I would love to but please, call me Peach, I want you all to be comfortable while you're here...you may be for a while." Peach answered before she grabbed the teen's feet and licked off every bit of cum she saw, cleaning them within minutes before swallowing all of it down.

When she was done, the Princess licked her lips, seductively. "Thank you for the snack."

"No, thank you for cleaning my feet for me." Linkle responded.

"You are very welcome, hold on and I shall collect everyone other than Daisy and Rosalina, one is in another land and the other lives in space."

"How are we to get to the one in space?" Fi asked, still a bit dazed from cumming.

At this, Cappy and Tiara both answered _"_ The _Odyssey!"_

"What is that?" Ilia asked.

"The _Odyssey_ was originally my ship but I let anyone take it around when they want to so ownership is everyone's, I'd be happy to include all of you on the list and anyone you're friends or more with."

"Thank you!" All of the dimension travelers said at the same time.

"You are welcome." The cap beings replied.

"If you had dicks, I would suck them." Saria told him.

"We do have cocks, we just don't always have them out." Cappy said as his and his sister's large-for-their-size cocks appeared and they both floated down to her.

"They fuck everyone so hard, especially each other and the Princesses." Mario told them, to their excitement.

With that, Saria proceeded to suck off Cappy, when he exploded in her throat, she swallowed and wiped her mouth on her hand before repeating the same actions with Tiara.

Peach then went to gather everyone joining them on their rescue mission.

 

 

 

 

  
**A/N:** _Soooo_ sorry for the delay, I couldn't think of how to write it out, I hope to update my other fics when I know how I want to do them. I have gotten suggestions for a couple, I'm just not sure the best way to word them, yet.


End file.
